What About ME!
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Alex has a lot of pent-up resentment towards Justin. When everything is revealed during the fight with the Dark Angels, how will everyone react to knowing Alex's deepest secrets?
1. I Hate You!

**_Ok, these are my thoughts on Wizards vs. Angels. It was actually a dream, because I fell asleep right after seeing the final Wizards vs. Angels episode. Tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter up dated as soon as possible. BTW I don't own WOWP, so... yeah._**

* * *

The fight was still ensuing, but Justin turned the compass back to good. This did not stop the Dark Angels from attacking, it merely slowed them a bit.

Justin quickly handed Tina the compass and yelled, "Take it to the Guardian Angels. GO!"

"Kay." Tina called as she jumped over a fallen Dark Angel and sprinted out the door. Justin turned to Alex, but saw his sister fighting another Dark Angel. He looked around and saw Rosie. Justin moved to her and they kissed before embracing. Alex watched as the white light befell them and they are back to their good selves. She quickly defeated the Dark Angel and stood over him, breathing heavily.

"Romeo, Juliet! Hurry up with the huggy hugs." She snapped her fingers in their direction.

Suddenly, Gorog stood and pointed in Alex's direction with a wide, devilish grin. Gorog's Hand glowed as he called to his Angels, "Wait, here's an idea. Let's have fun with the female wizard." Alex's face contorted in horror and everyone saw her pale.

"F-f-fun?" she stuttered. Gorog smirked as he waved his glowing hand at Alex. His eyes darkened slightly and Rosie held close to Justin.

"This is bad," she whispered. "He's going to tell the Dark Angel inside of Alex to do something horrible."

Gorog's eyes slowly opened and he said deeply, "Reveal to us your soul." Alex fell to the ground and writhed in pain, gritting her teeth as a figure began materializing from her.

At first the figure was pitch black, but when it stepped fully out of her, everyone saw that it was another Alex. Stretching her arms above her head, this Alex was shown to have black wings. These wings were different than those of the other Dark Angels. Where their wings were wild hunting bird type and were extremely grungy looking, hers were sleek, beautiful, and had the domestic-gone-wild look about them; they were even so black that they had a rainbow of dark colors. Everyone stared because this Alex just so happened to be… naked?

"Look at that bod." One of the Dark Angels commented lecherously. Gorog blasted him with his hand.

"Look at those wings," Rosie said breathlessly. "They're even more beautiful than those of the Guardian Angels."

Winged Alex looked around before spying Gorog and smiling evilly, bowing gracefully and keeping her wings about her to cover the private parts of her body. "Master…" Evil Alex purred, moving toward Gorog and kneeling at his feet.

The Real Alex was revealed in her wake. Smaller, and more innocent looking, this Alex looked around with wide, frightened eyes.

"Please, pet, show me your innermost secrets and I shall reward you." Gorog said.

Evil Alex nodded and walked back to the Innocent Alex. Snatching the wand from her boot and waving it, she said, "I'll need a few specimens to work with." Eight people were flashed into the room and they, along with Rosie and Justin, were bound in chains against the wall farthest from Gorog.

Justin stared at the other people who just arrived. There was his ex-girlfriend, the Goth Miranda, Alex's baseball jock ex-boyfriend, Riley, her bad boy ex-boyfriend, Dean, his mother, his father, Alex's current werewolf boyfriend (kind of sketchy, they SEEMED to be together to him) Mason, Harper, and… Justin's eyes widened and he craned his neck.

"Juliet?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Juliet looked around. "Justin?"

Rosie looked at Justin curiously. Juliet?" she asked.

Justin looked down at her. "Rosie…"

Gorog looked around and said, "Justin!"

Justin looked up startled. "Gorog?"

Juliet squinted up at the Dark Angel Lord and gasped in recognition. "Gorog?"

Gorog turned in surprise. "Juliet?"

Justin made the puppy dog look when he looked at Juliet again. "Juliet…"

"Alex Russo!" Evil Alex shouted exasperatedly. Everyone froze as she took a deep breath and said calmly, "The introductions are soon to come. If you want them now, may I continue?"

Gorog waved his hand as the signal and Evil Alex waved the wand once more. A giant sphere appeared above Innocent Alex. It showed Alex and Miranda joking together.

"First is Justin's Goth ex-girlfriend, Miranda." All eyes swiftly found the Goth before focusing on the sphere again. "I admit, I had a small crush on her when Justin started dating her." The clip changed to a picture of Miranda and Justin in a liplock. As everyone watched, Miranda wound her arms around Justin's neck and deepened the kiss.

"And yes, I was sort of jealous, but I let it go. When Justin and Miranda broke up, I tried asking her out, but what did she say?"

The scene changed to one of Alex and Miranda in the school hallway and everyone heard Miranda's voice. "Sorry, little vampire, but you're brother was boring. I need something more exciting and since you have his genes… no." Miranda walked away, leaving behind a crushed Alex. The screen faded to black.

"I'd be happy to try now, little vampire" Miranda suggested lustfully, looking her up and down. Evil Alex glared at her steadily until Miranda lowered her head. Evil Alex waved her hand. The pictures in the sphere changed to show Riley and Alex on their date at Medium Rare.

"Next is Riley." Again, eyes flicked back and forth. The pic changed to show the playback of a baseball game. "I liked this guy; he might've had potential. But after the final game of the season, I went over to kiss him and what happens?"

The scene changed and we see Riley moving away from Alex. "Look Alex," he said. "I can't date you anymore. I think… I think I like your brother more than you. Sorry." He walked away swiftly so as not to see Alex's heartbroken face.

As Riley fainted from fear, everyone looked at the Alex on the ground and saw unshed tears brimming her eyes. Evil Alex continued, changing the backdrop to show Dean flirting with Alex.

"Ahh, Dean." Dean smiled cockily at Evil Alex. "He was actually pretty worth it. I liked him even more than I did Riley and I thought he was a keeper." She sighed. "But Dean left, moved away from me. When I asked him why he said…" The pic changed to show a pic of Alex and Dean side by side but obviously in different places, talking on the phone.

"Look, Russo. I really, really like you…" Alex smiled and blushed slightly. "…but there's somethin' 'bout your brother that just makes me want to always be around him more than anyone. I left so that I could save you from an aching heart if I was always there but more interested in your brother than you. Speak to you later, Russo." He slowly hung up and left Alex looking at the phone, heartbroken once more.

"I'm sorry, Russo." Dean called to her. "But it was true."

Before anyone could say anything, half a dozen Guardian Angels rushed through the door and surrounded the Dark Angels. They were all trying to talk at the same time and everyone began yelling at them, causing a ruckus. Evil Alex looked around and became irritated. Putting her fingers to her mouth, she let out a tremendous wolf-whistle and got everyone's attention.

"You, Guardians, can you wait until after I'm finished to do anything?"

The Guardian Angels looked at her skeptically. "What if the Dark Angels try to escape?" Monty asked.

"If they're wise," Evil Alex said through gritted teeth, eyeing the Dark Angels threateningly. "They will stay put unless they wish to feel my wrath."

Two of the Dark Angels broke away from the circle and began heading for the exit. Alex stared at them for a moment and the Angels turned back. They approached the naked temptress and she kissed the first one deeply while holding him tight. His back was to everyone so they could clearly see what she was doing. Slowly, her nails sharpened to claws and she dug into his back.

The Angel pulled from the kiss, but Evil Alex continued rummaging in his back as he squirmed. Evil Alex smiled in pure glee as her hand came out with his stomach and all of his entrails. The Angel fell to the ground limply.

The other looked frightened, but Alex began dancing in a seductive manner and got closer and closer to him. When she was close enough, she took his cheek in her hand and smiled at him, showing everyone a pair of razor sharp, pearly white fangs. She lunged forward and bit into his throat. Justin looked at Juliet and saw her turning green. Evil Alex tore into the Angel's flesh and pulled until his eyes and tongue came out through his throat and he slumped next to his comrade. Evil Alex chuckled darkly and wiped her mouth with her fingertips.

"Anyone else?" she asked casually.

Monty raised his hand and asked, "If I say yes will you kill me too?"

Evil Alex glared viciously at him as the pic changed. Everyone saw Theresa in the kitchen making dinner. "Mi mama," Evil Alex said. "Ella es tan malo para mí."

Theresa's eyes widened and she shouted, "Yo no soy! y cuándo aprendes español?"

Evil Alex glared at her and spat, "Siempre he sabido español! Yo no tenía ganas de usarlo!"

"Hey!" Gorog shouted. "Speak English!"

Evil Alex nodded with a small bow. "My mother is nice and all, but when I do one little thing wrong, what do I always hear?"

The scene changed. Everyone saw a much younger Alex looking guilty and standing in front of a broken dish with her mother above her.

"Why didn't you ask Justin for help?" Theresa asked heatedly. "if your brother had tried to do the dishes, he wouldn't have broken anything. Why can't you be more like him?"

Evil Alex glared at her as Theresa looked around guiltily. The scene changed to show Jerry mowing the lawn with Alex playing on the porch.

"My dad is the same way." It cut out and came back in to show a silently crying Alex with a cut finger looking up at him.

"Alex, what have I told you about the blade on the lawn mower? Justin listens to what he's told. Why can't you be more like him?"

Again, a glare and a guilty look. Evil Alex shook her head before saying, "But together they're just plain horrible. Here's a detour for all of us.

"When I was ten, I was walking home from my friend Harper's house when some creepy, shadowy guy approached me." As she spoke, the sphere played out the memory in extremely vivid detail. "I didn't know what to do. He started talking to me and walking towards me…"

Everyone heard a deep, startlingly familiar voice come from the sphere. "Hey Pet, wanna play with me? We can have some fun with each other." Everyone turned to stare at Gorog in disgust. He shrugged. "That was the last task I needed to be promoted to Lord of the Dark Angels."

Evil Alex looked up at him in trepidation for a bit before shrugging. "Anyway, so I backed away from him. As I turned to run, he grabbed me and dragged me into a dark alley."

Evil Alex shuddered as the sphere went black but everyone heard little Alex's screams of terror and pain for a bit longer. "When he was finished with me, he let me go and I ran home with all my speed. I tried telling my parents but…" she gestured and all eyes found the image in the sphere once more.

Little Alex ran into the loft, bruised, bloody, and bawling. Theresa cried out in surprise, hurrying to her daughter and asking what happened while calling Jerry. As Alex began telling her mother what happened, Jerry appeared and they sat her down on the couch while Theresa went to get Alex some tea. When Alex was a bit calmer, the two adults went behind the counter to speak. Alex turned to face them and distinctly heard every word they said.

"How could this happen to my baby!" Theresa hissed.

Jerry scratched his chin and said, "Well, it is Alex. Had it been Justin he would've run immediately; Justin always knows what to do. We're just lucky she wasn't killed."

Theresa nodded. "I wish she were more like Justin, then this wouldn't have happened." Alex quickly turned away with a tear in her eye. Everyone stared at the two ashamed parents.

"You two are… ugh, I don't even have a word for it." Gorog scoffed. "You deserve those wings more than your daughter does."

Evil Alex turned to him hurt and murmured, "Master?"

Gorog gave her a sweet smile. "You still deserve them my pet, they just deserve them more."

The winged wizard gave him a small smile in return before glaring at her parents. What surprised everyone was the small sniff that came from Innocent Alex, who was also glaring at her 'rentals.

"Now who's next?" Evil Alex asked herself for a second, looking at the line of people.

"Oh yeah, Mason." Her voice dripped with resentment. "Now, at first I thought he was just a distraction from my true love intention. But just as I was finally ready to try and fall in love with him, what happened?"

The sphere began forming the scene, but everyone stopped when Mason shouted, "Alex don't you DARE show that to them. It's my private business!"

Evil Alex walked over and growled in his face. "It's just as much my business as it is yours, mutt."

Mason glared at her. "If you show it, I'll tell them who the true love intention is!"

Evil Alex laughed maniacally. "And you think I won't?" she snorted, waving her hand at him. "It's the big surprise you dog. For now, hush."

A part of the wall became liquid and snaked around Mason's mouth before hardening again. Evil Alex waved at the sphere and muttered, "Continue."

Everyone saw a crying Alex standing in front of a cold Mason.

"How many times do I have to say it?" he asked. "I'm gay and I don't love you. I only pretended to be in love with you because I wanted to get closer to your brother. He's quite charming, you know. It's a miracle you didn't try dating him yourself."

Mason shook his head. "Either way, he's free now that Juliet's gone. Lemme see if I can't work some magic of my own on him." He strode out the door and Alex flashed onto her bed, bawling her eyes out.

Everyone stared at him in awe.

"You're gay?" Juliet asked.

"You're in love with me?" Justin asked.

"It's always the Brits!" Harper snarled.

"You broke my baby's heart?" Theresa asked.

"Remember what I said about that? Just wait until I get outta here, every monster hunter there is will be on your tail, pup." Jerry growled. Mason glared at Evil Alex as he tried to yell through the piece of wall on his mouth. She ignored him and went on with her story.

"Next up is Harper." She waved her wand and Harper was in her arms in a second. "Sweet, sweet Harper." Evil Alex sniffed her and sighed dreamily. The two began dancing as the winged temptress continued.

"I had been with her for a long time and it was a content friendship. It also helped that she was so open to the idea of being loved by literally anyone."

Evil Alex twirled Harper and continued. "I told her I loved her and she was all for it, but she told me no. and why? Because she was still holding that torch for who? Because she was obsessed with who?"

Everyone looked at the screen sphere and saw a picture of Justin and Zeke joking together.

"Justin!" Evil Alex hissed. "and then when Harper finally pulls her heart away from Justin, I tried to make her mine. But who does she go after instead?"

the picture zoomed in on Zeke as he began telling another joke. "Justin's best friend, Zeke! The other nerd king!"

Harper flinched back as Evil Alex moved to caress her cheek and stuttered out random nonsense until she was able to be back in chains again. Real Alex sniffed and stood in front of the sphere as it went black.

Evil Alex took a menacing step toward her and growled, "Let us see it! It's the most important one, the climax of the entire thing. Show it or I'll take it."

Real Alex went into defensive. "Just try." She snarled.

The two girls rushed each other and slammed into the other. As the others watched, each girl got in equal hits. Finally, Evil Alex pulled Real Alex's arms behind her back with one hand and reached into her with the other, coming out with a giant heart-shaped bubble.

"No!" Real Alex cried out, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please, I'll do anything! Just not that! PLEASE!"

Her family looked at her in complete, speechless shock. Never before had Alex sounded so desperate in her life. Evil Alex grinned wickedly and held the heart-shaped bubble in the air before setting it down near the sphere. She chained the Real Alex with the rest of her family and turned to the bubble.

Inside was a giant picture of Juliet. Evil Alex turned to her and caressed her cheek before giving her an extremely deep, really long kiss. Juliet struggled, but the winged wizard was not letting her get very far with it.

"Juliet," she murmured before breaking the kiss.

"Ohh, the love of my life and the entire reason for my existence. When I first saw her, I knew right then that I loved her. I wanted her, desired her, and needed her more than anything."

The sphere began helping while the heart stayed on Juliet's motionless form. As Evil Alex went on, the sphere showed everything playing out.

"I had been waiting for awhile, building my courage up. I gathered it all together one day and made my way swiftly, stealthily, and silently to the Late Nite Bite. I was rounding the corner when I heard Justin talking to her. I stopped to listen and wait for my dorky brother to get out of the way. What I heard shattered my heart; they were arranging a date! I looked down before running back home and curling into a ball on my bed."

Alex began sobbing silently with occasional hiccups.

"I monitored their dating for as long as they were together. Whenever I could, I spent time with Juliet, as much as possible." Evil Alex turned sad eyes on Juliet. "It hurt to hear her talk of my brother all the time. It was as though she didn't even notice I was there. But, when she and Justin broke up for a bit, you could say I was happy. But I was practically ecstatic when the vampire asked me, Alexandra Russo, on a date. We dated for about five months before she said something that completely crushed me."

Evil Alex's eyes darkened, as did those of the Real Alex. "I asked her if she would love me forever." Gesturing to the sphere, Evil Alex said, "and her reply was…"

All eyes stared at the orb. There lay Alex and Juliet, tangled into each other, stark naked. They seemed to have just made love because they were cuddling softly. Juliet's melodious voice poured out clearly heard.

"Of course I'll always love you Alex, it's just…" she paused and stroked Alex's hair. "I'll always love Justin more."

Alex moved away from her in shock and tears came from her eyes before she hugged Juliet with all her might and began sobbing into her chest as Juliet cooed softly to her. Evil Alex waved her hand and the Real Alex was freed. She wasn't crying anymore, her face was blank. Evil Alex's face went blank as well and the two began speaking in unison.

"And then, there was that fateful night in the mummy's home. Juliet and Mason were fighting and had to leave Justin and me. I thought they were just fighting for territory. Later,, as I thought back on it, I realized that they had been fighting over Justin. I would've been cool with that had what happened after the fight been avoided."

Real Alex stepped up. "I was saying a nice good bye to Mason to be polite…"

Evil Alex took over. "…when I was finished, I turned toward the couple, ready to give Juliet a good bye as well."

Real Alex scooted next to Juliet.

"But when I turned, my heart dropped because…"

Evil Alex positioned herself in front of Justin.

"…my love was leaving through the gate already. She had said good bye to Justin. I had heard them exchanging their good byes."

Real Alex moved to stand beside her evil counterpart.

"It tore me apart to see her leaving me behind without a goodbye. No hug, no words, she left me with nothing, but the image of her leaving me."

Both faces contorted in rage and Evil Alex growled, "From then on, I didn't just dislike you,"

"I didn't just resent you," Real Alex intoned.

"No, Justin. I **_HATED _**you. With everything that I was, I **_HATED_** you**_._** I honestly wanted you to die, just drop dead. And then, when we found Mason, it only served to make me hate you more because all he did was talk about, gush over, _FAWN_ over… YOU!"

Evil Alex slapped Justin across the face. Justin and Juliet both flinched and Juliet began crying softly. Everyone stared at the pair of angry wizards in undiluted, absolute terror.

"And you know what? I **_STILL_** hate you! From the very core of my being, **_I HATE YOU_**!"

As Evil Alex raised her hand again, Real Alex pulled her away and began speaking comforting words to her in a foreign language no one but those two knew. When Evil Alex finally calmed down enough, Real Alex sat her down and continued the story for her.

"I thought I would have another shot at love and it came, in the shape of a literal Angel. She was a beautiful redhead with a bright smile and a musical voice. But I closed my heart to her. I saw the look of want on Justin's face and knew that he would get her. She wouldn't even notice me. She would choose him."

Alex fixed Rosie with a frozen chocolate stare and added, "She didn't and she did."

Rosie frowned in concern.

Evil Alex began moving toward the Real Alex and they began moving away so that they could merge into one. They were halfway across the room before they merged. When the two forms of Alex were one, the chains disappeared and everyone began slowly approaching the young wizard.

"Don't touch me." They heard a hoarse voice say.

Tina came forward and put an arm around Alex's shoulders. She was blasted back by a powerful force and slammed into the wall.

"I _SAID_… Don't. Touch. Me."

Tina slid to the floor and lay there unconscious. Rosie ran over and checked her, deducing that she was just knocked out. "She'll be fine." She told the others.

Alex looked back and raised her hand. Tina flew to her and Alex cuddled her in her arms for a moment before whispering, "I'm sorry, Tina. I didn't mean to." She softly put Tina down and turned her back on everyone again.

No one touched her but they all got extremely close and sat next to her. She was curled into a ball and her head was buried in her clothes. Everyone waited and finally, Justin got up the courage to reach out and pat his sister's back.

"**_DON'T TOUCH ME!_**" Alex shouted into the air as she stood and shoved Justin away. "Especially you! You have absolutely NO RIGHT to touch me!"

Suddenly her entire demeanor went blank and she just stared. Everyone shared worried glances when she stayed like that for awhile. Then, out of nowhere, Alex began laughing. She chuckled before letting out barks of laughter. She turned to Gorog, still laughing.

"You're funny," she said through her fit of giggles. "Very, very funny."

As suddenly as it had come, the laughter was gone and Alex's eyes darkened immensely.

"Which means," she said in a growl as she raised her wand. "That this will be hilarious."

She lowered her wand and held up her hand, blasting Gorog into the wall and rendering him as unconscious as Tina. The Dark Angels broke loose and began advancing on her. Twin balls of black-red light appeared in Alex's hands and she glared at them.

"Do you really wanna mess with a psychotic wizard right now?" she asked calmly. The Dark Angels glanced at her hands then at each other. "May I also remind you of what my evil side did to your colleagues. You might want to think hard and choose wisely."

The Dark Angels looked at their fallen brothers and quickly backed into the Guardian Angels, who were looking at Alex like she was a madwoman, and all of them backed into the wall. Alex turned to the others and realized that she was a good distance away from them.

"You know…" she said, reaching out to one of the miniature pillars that help support only one-fourth of the room. "I tried. I tried to be good. I let the squeaky voiced, hyperactive, little Angel-in-training persuade me into doing good and for my BROTHER. Now that my feelings are out in the open, I'm asking myself one question: why the HELL did I let her do that?"

Alex slammed her fist into the pillar and it crumbled at her feet. Everyone flinched and began slowly backing away from her.

"I honestly thought I could keep it locked up until I finally moved out of the house. But no, it was shown to everyone." Alex punched another pillar.

Tears pooled in Alex's eyes "I try to do the right thing constantly, but does anyone ever care? No!"

She punched another pillar as she got closer to Justin and the tears began spilling over her cheeks. "All everyone ever looks at is what I do wrong. Does anyone ever look at what Justin does wrong? No! why? Because Justin's smart…"

She punched another. "Justin's cute…"

She kicked the wall and watched it crumble to the street below. "Justin's funny in some weird dorky way…"

Finally she glared at Justin and hissed "…because Justin's PERFECT!"

Justin raised his hands and said, "Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't know how you felt. I'm sorry!"

Alex chuckled darkly and it bubbled up until it became full-blown laughter. "He didn't know. Justin, I certainly wouldn't tell you, of all people, my feelings. But you know what?"

She put her hand on another pillar and the smile disappeared into a snarl. "NO ONE KNEW!" she screamed as she crushed it in her bare hands. Everyone backed against the wall as she advanced slowly on Justin.

"I swear, sometimes, I don't know how we're related. Perhaps if we weren't, then maybe I could finally find love and be happy. With you, I'm NEVER happy. I pull jokes and constantly play around, but that's because I'm dealing with pain. Sure, every person in the world deals with pain, but not every person has to deal with having every person they loved being taken or skeptical because of their brother!"

She swung at him and her fist collided solidly with his chest. Justin staggered backward as Alex bombed him with more punches and a solid kick to the shin. Jerry cringed and whispered, "Those boots have got to hurt."

As Alex backed Justin against a wall, she started laughing again. From the back of her shirt burst the wings and she raised her hands, now glowing with the same red-black light, and raised them toward Justin. However, before she could do anything Juliet, Mason, Theresa, Jerry, Harper, Miranda the Guardian Angels, and Dean all run in front of Justin.

"Alex," Harper said warningly.

"Honey," Theresa added.

"Put your hands down and slowly back away from Justin." Jerry finished.

Alex loomed slightly closer and Dean stepped forward. "Come on Russo," he said softly. "I know you're upset but don't hurt your bro."

Alex stared at him. "Upset?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Now why would I be upset Dean?" She stepped closer.

Miranda held up her hands to Alex. "Come on, little vampire," she said calmly. "You don't want to do something you'll regret."

Alex chuckled. "Lycan, I only regret not attempting this a long time ago." She took a few more steps forward.

Mason and the Guardian Angels moved forward.

"Don't make me bite you, wizard." Mason growled.

"Make the right choice," the Guardians nodded.

Alex still came closer and so Juliet pushed everyone back and stared at her. "Alex, please. This isn't Justin's fault. Please, he stole my heart. How am I going to keep it from breaking if you hurt him?"

Alex stared at Juliet unnerved. She lowered her hands and gave Juliet a small smile. "A broken heart, huh Juliet? I guess none of us have ever felt that before right? Me especially."

She began backing up. "Fine. I'll lay off your precious Justin. I won't mess with him again. I'll leave him completely alone."

She backed into the wall she'd kicked out earlier. Looking at the hole she'd made in the wall, she sighed. "I get the hint. The Russos only need one daughter. Since Harper's the smarter, kinder, friendlier of the two, I'll go. Wish me luck and hope I accomplish what I'm about to do."

She quickly made her wings disappear and jumped through the hole.

"NO!"

Screams filled the air as everyone ran to the hole and watched Alex plummet toward the earth and her irrevocable death. The Guardian Angels began arguing with each other over who was going to save her as the Dark Angels did the same. Everyone but Miranda and Juliet began yelling at them and telling them to save her, no matter who it was.

Juliet jumped after her and spread the wings from her arms so that she could catch her love. As they fell further, Juliet gained on Alex. She was about to catch Alex when blood spurted in her face. She looked down in surprise and saw Alex speared on the end of a pole, the tip sticking directly through her heart. Juliet stared at her, before pulling her off the pole and flapping her wings hard to get back up. She laid down the fallen female wizard and tears began spilling from her eyes.

"Alex!" She sobbed as everyone around began to cry.

Tina suddenly awoke and screamed in pain. "Alex! Alex where are you? Are you hurt?" she looked around and saw everyone gathered around her body. "No, Alex!"

"Tina?" Rosie asked, her question speaking volumes.

"She was supposed to be the one person in the world that I influenced. She was my Guarded. I'm supposed to be her Guardian." Tina sobbed into Alex's hair.

Everyone cried, even the Dark Angels crowded around and began mourning for their lost sister.

* * *

Tada! Tell me what you think because I'm kinda shaky on how to end it. BTW, it's an Alex/Juliet just in case y'all didn't choose characters. Just sayin' Please Review.


	2. Mourning

I've decided that I did want to continue it. Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you like it. :) :) :)

* * *

The Russos had Justin flash everyone into the lair and everyone took up different positions around the room. Alex was laid out on a table in the middle of the room for all to see.

Everyone was mixing: Juliet cried into Miranda's chest as Miranda comforted her, Mason and Dean and Riley sat together in silence as did Jerry and another Dark Angel, Harper and Justin cried softly in each other's arms, Theresa cried into the arms of a Guardian Angel and Rosie cried with Gorog.

Slowly, in single file, Gorog and Rosie led the Dark Angels and the Guardians out. Tina stayed to continue mourning her lost ward. The Russos called Max and he also mourned the loss of his sister.

Mason, Max, Dean, Riley and Jerry soon retired to bed. Soon Theresa went as well with Miranda close behind. After them went Justin and after him went Harper. Juliet was the last one in the lair besides Tina. They both sat on either side of Alex's dead body and cried softly. Tina looked up at Juliet with vulnerable eyes and Juliet opened her arms with a nod. Tina crawled into her lap and continued to cry. They fell asleep like that.

When they awoke the next morning, they found two bunches of roses where Alex had been, one white and one black. The girls took their bouquets and went to the loft. They found everyone sitting around staring at nothing.

"What are you guys doing?" Juliet asked in a monotone.

"Nothing, because that's all we have is nothing." Justin replied.

Juliet chuckled and said, "I remember I said that to my dad before I got to you and Alex helped us… stay… together…"

The mention of Alex's name brought tears to everyone's eyes. Then Tina's eyes lit up. "Hey! Alex was very good, I mean she helped return the moral compass. Maybe we can visit her. She wouldn't become a Guardian Angel but she would be an Angel nonetheless. Come on!"

Everyone jumped up and followed, mortal, wizard or other they all followed after Tina. She led them to the same factory she'd met Alex at and opened a different entrance. This one wasn't as bright and smelled like something spicy. Every one filed through and found themselves in hat appeared to be the Greek version of heaven. They were in a throne room and in front of them was none other than…

"Hades?" Tina asked softly.

He looked at them steadily and everyone straightened and looked at him before bowing respectfully. "What is it?" Hades asked in a surprisingly low voice.

"We were all wondering if you'd seen a beautiful brunette recently." Tina replied. "She had tanned skin and a heart-shaped face and chocolate colored eyes with shoulder-length brunette tresses. She may have come in with a blood spattered shirt and a skirt with jeans underneath and a pair of boots. She was a wizard." Tina concluded and looked up hopefully.

Hades nodded. "Alex Russo has come to me. She is in the Elysian Fields at the moment, living out the happiest time of her life."

Tina nodded and everyone was happy to hear Alex was in good hands.

"Thank you Mr. God of the underworld." Dean, Riley, and Miranda said in unison.

"Take good care of her Hades," All of the Russos added.

Everyone flashed back to the lair with Justin and Max. They found Alex's body untouched in the same place it was last night. Jerry, Dean, Mason, and Max all carried her out of the lair and up to the loft as Justin, Juliet, and Miranda began building a coffin.

Justin focused on the structure and Juliet and Miranda focused on the decoration. It was a giant heart-shaped box that would make Alex seem as though she was sleeping when they laid her in it. Juliet and Miranda painted it with a frolicking couple in the sea and fairies playing tricks on people. They painted on a pair of females entwined with each other as well as a wand with flying sparks. They made sure to add in Alex's spirit animal, the tiger. When they were finished with the big things, they colored vine-like patterns all through it, connecting the many different pictures.

When the decorations were finished, the trio set about making it comfortable for her. Justin and Juliet headed up to her room and began looking for things to make the coffin comfortable. Juliet went right to the bed and grabbed the pillow in the very front, knowing from the smell that it was the one Alex slept with the most. She glanced down at it and began sobbing. Justin walked over and asked her what was wrong.

"This is the pillow I gave Alex during our relationship. She told me she didn't like it but that she would sleep with it at least once because I gave it to her. Justin, from the smell, she slept with it all the time."

Justin held Juliet as the vampire sobbed into his chest. When she was finished, they also took the blanket from the bed and Alex's favorite stuffed animal—a stuffed tiger with a missing eye, a torn ear and multiple chunks of fur missing. Miranda had somehow gotten a hold of padding to make the coffin feel like a bed and she put velvet on the sides.

"I thought about using my magic, but then again, this is Alex Russo."

Justin glanced at her and saw her fingering a sleek black and green wand. "You're a wiz-?"

"Witch, not wizard." Miranda corrected before he could get it completely out. Justin nodded and then gently put the blanket, pillow and tiger into the coffin.

When they were finished, Theresa made everyone lunch and riley helped serve. Everyone ate in silence. Tina came in and sat down next to Juliet and sighed softly. Juliet put an arm around the smaller girl. Tina snuggled into her side and sighed again. When lunch was over, the females went up to redress Alex in a different outfit.

Even though her coffin was a bed, they dressed her in a very short miniskirt with no leggings to show off her long, tanned legs. They also put her in a yellow, long-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless jean jacket over it and a silk, lime-green scarf around her neck.

"Hey, why hasn't the body begun decomposing yet?" Tina asked curiously.

"We'll have to give it another day. We're not burying her until she begins decomposing." Theresa said firmly.

Everyone shook their heads and sighed, knowing the body would be buried before then, and went about their own routines. Miranda and Juliet went out into the rain so they could find a present to give to Alex at her funeral. Tina tagged along and they went from shop-to-shop. Finally, when they'd been to all of Alex's favorite places and all of their favorite places, they sat on the substation steps in the rain.

"There's nothing in any of these shops that could ever be good enough for Alex," Juliet sighed. The other two nodded.

"What are we going to do for a tombstone?" Miranda asked quietly. Suddenly, Juliet and Tina both perked up as Miranda's eyes widened. "We could build her a statue!" they all cried together.

They set off once more to get their supplies. Miranda went digging around some dumpsters outside of Home Depot and Lowes and found a chisel, a hammer, and a saw duster. Tina used a Guardian Angel device to go back in time and take a quick picture of the evil Alex and the innocent Alex before heading back to the present. Juliet went around New York and found multiple boulders in the parks. She chose a very big one and carried it back to the Substation.

"We can't do it here," she told the others. "Miranda, can you transport us to a farm somewhere in Delaware?"

Miranda nodded and put her fingers to her head. The scene around them changed to show a farm all around but luckily, it was abandoned. The three girls set to work.

Juliet and Miranda had Tina hold up the picture of Evil Alex next to Innocent Alex and they began carving. Juliet carved the upper body, so that they could capture Innocent Alex's beautiful features, while Miranda went about creating the lower body because she was good with doing complicated parts. They made it so that her arms were crossed and her hip was thrust out slightly. They made her legs shoulder-length apart so tht one was in front of her and one was at her side (think Daphne from Scooby Doo). When the body was finished, they set about making her wings as big as possible. Juliet did one and Miranda took the other. Tina watched as the vampire and the witch worked in near perfect harmony.

When the statue was finished, they all looked at it and grinned.

"It's perfect!" Tina cried.

"It looks just like her evil self," Miranda said.

"Just with all the innocence she possesses." Juliet added.

Juliet carried the statue back to the Waverly Substation as Tina rode on her back and Miranda floated beside them. Since the Substation was still closed, the shades on the windows were down so no one could see inside. When they got there they found everyone crowded around the coffin.

Jerry and Theresa were laying Alex in the bedlike coffin. It was taking awhile because they both kept breaking down in tears before she could get in. Finally, Dean and Riley, both with shining eyes, went over and took over as the two parents cried with their sons. The two boys took great care in handling the female wizard and soon she was tucked under her favorite blanket.

Everyone stared at Alex; she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Her mouth slightly open, her eyes closed, her hand right under her cheek and her lips pulled up just slightly at the edges. The only thing that gave away that she was dead was that her chest wasn't moving at all. Everyone shed tears into the coffin before Juliet closed the lid and Miranda locked the clasp. Then, with Juliet's help, Mason, Max, and Justin all picked it up and flashed outside.

They then began walking toward the cemetery slowly. Everyone they passed stared at them curiously, but they paid no mind and just kept walking. When they made it to the cemetery, Jerry, Mason, Riley and Dean all went about digging the grave to match just a bit bigger than the size of the coffin. Juliet flew away and was back within minutes with the statue, while Max flashed away and came back with a pedestal for it to stand upon.

"We need to engrave something on it, but I figured that she needed something to stand on since you guys said you were building a statue." Max looked up at them sheepishly.

Juliet smiled and they set the statue in front of the grave right above the curves of the heart. When it had been situated, Miranda began writing an inscription with her wand.

**_Here lies sixteen-year-old Alexandra Russo 1994-2011.  
A great Wizard, a wonderful sister, a best friend, and a very good emotion hider, she had the wit of any great scientist and the brains of the best. She was always good, even when she acted bad and she always made everything right. Wishing her the best of luck in the Elysian Fields and hoping she will forever be happy. Descansa en la paz, Alex Russo. Nosotros todos el amor usted. _**

Everyone nodded and slowly went up to pay their respects. First up was Riley. "Hey Alex. Um, I'm sorry I hurt you and I'll never forget your pretty smile. D-des-**descansa en la paz**."

He moved back and let Dean go next. "Hey Russo, um, it's me. I moved so that I could keep you safe, but I guess it would've been better for me to stay. Thanks for stickin' in anyway. And drop by as an Angel every once in a while k? Rest in piece rocker chick."

After him was Mason. Mason sighed and said, "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you Alex. I didn't know that I hurt you so badly. If I had, I wouldn't have made such a fuss over your brother. I hope that, down there in the Fields, you can still teach this old dog some new tricks. **Descansi en pau, la meva mandonguilla poc**."

Max walked up next to Mason and gave him a pat on the back, before kneeling in front of the coffin. "Hey, Alex," he said softly. "Um, I'm gonna miss you telling me to do stupid things with various parts of my body and using me for spell practice. Just know that, um, I love ya sis. Like Dean said, stop by every once in a while so we can see you. Rock on sis."

He laid a white rose on the coffin before moving back for Harper. "Alex, you were an amazing friend to me and probably my only true friend s were your family and you. Um, I'm really glad that I chose to sit next to you in kindergarten that first day and always know that I'll miss you and you were the best friend anyone could have. **Repose en paix, le meilleur ami pour toujours**."

Harper's eyes shined with unshed tears as she moved aside for Jerry. "Alex, I'm very, very proud to call you my daughter. You were the best child a father could have. You got the work done even when you were lazy and you always did something incredibly special that no one ever expected you to do. They never expected it because you were always in trouble, but I'm very proud of you no matter what.

"You'll always be my little girl, ok? I know you got jealous because Max got turned into a girl, but you'll always be my princess. **Riposa in pace, mia figlia**." His eyes began watering and he hurriedly moved back so that no one would see him cry.

Theresa walked over to her daughter's coffin and placed a hand on it. "**Alex, Fuiste una hija increíble. Eres hermosa, inteligente y aunque nadie lo vio. Usted fue un mago maravilloso y no podía esperar a ver que compiten por la prueba de asistente de la familia. Voy a echar de menos y lo siento por herir a usted tantas veces. Por favor, perdóname. Te quiero. Descansa en la paz, mi hija.**" She burst into tears afterward and ran into her husband's arms, sobbing.

Suddenly, a white light shined down in front of them, and Rosie flew down. She started crying softly as she approached the coffin. "Hey Alex," she said with a small hiccup. "Um, I just wanted you to know that… that I'm really glad you made it to the Elysian Fields. Um, I'm glad you're happy and I hope you stay happy. I just wanted to thank you for saving your brother because, in a way, that means you saved me too. He's my Guarded, you know. I'm so happy I could persuade you to look for that last piece of good, but I'm sorry I made you close your heart once more. Just, stay happy, ok? **Requiescant in pace salvatoris**."

Rosie stepped back and gestured for the others to continue. Tina stepped forward with a bouquet of white roses similar to the one Alex had left her. Smiling sadly, Tina laid it on top of her coffin. "Alex, when I first met you, all I cared about was getting my wings and becoming some unnamed person's Guardian Angel. But when I realized how kind, caring, and loyal you were, I knew that you were the only one I truly wanted to Guard.

"I'm really glad I could influence you to do good and help get the moral compass back. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this though. I'm really happy that you're in the Elysian Fields and I hope you have a really good happy memory. Uh, I'm gonna try and say something in my native language since everybody else is sayin' stuff in different languages. Let me try."

Tina cleared her throat and said softly, "**Kuona wewe kote, Alex**. Love you girl and please try to stay out of trouble in the Fields." Tina went over to stand next to Juliet and Rosie went over to give her a hug.

Miranda stepped up and placed a single red rose on Alex's coffin. "Hey little vampire. I remember when I gave you that nickname. You'd just come to Tribecca and you were a little uneasy about the other students. So, I showed you around and stayed with you the first few days to make sure you got around ok.

"You were a really good friend to me after that and we even hung out sometimes. I'm sorry I upset you, it's just that I thought you were as boring as your brother. As I watched you develop at the school, I realized that you and your brother were opposites and that maybe I could give you a try. It's just that, since I always saw you with the random clothing girl, I assumed you two were dating. I'm sorry little vampire. Stay safe in those fields and maybe I can meet you there in the underworld someday. **Dobrú noc, trochu upír**." Miranda let a few tears fall before quickly moving away.

Juliet slowly stepped up to the coffin and her eyes shone with countless unshed tears. She laid a bouquet of black roses on the coffin and began crying again. "Alex, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have made you hurt so badly and I should've paid closer attention to your emotions. I didn't realize you were so unstable in that department, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. And I'll always love you, **expertul meu**. **Vă rog să mă ierţi şi dormi bine, dragostea mea**."

Juliet sobbed into Miranda's arms as Justin went up to speak to his sister. "Alex, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. This is all my fault and I acknowledge that. I didn't realize how miserable I was making you. I should've seen it, I mean, I'm your brother. I'm really sorry and I wish I could make it up to you. Please forgive me. I know you'll always hate me and I deserve that, all I'm asking is your forgiveness. **Makita mo sa paligid, kapatid na babae**." He laid a single pink rose on her coffin and walked back to the group.

Everyone watched as Mason and Juliet slowly lowered the coffin into the grave and began covering it. As soon as it was fully covered, grass grew from the earth and white roses sprouted from the grave. Everyone smiled through their tears and Miranda transported them all to the Russo's loft.

As soon as they landed, Dean and Riley went up to the guest room to think on their own, Theresa went to the kitchen to make dinner, Jerry sat on the couch with his head in his hands and both his sons on either side of him, Mason turned back into a regular wolf and curled up at their feet, and the rest of the girls all went upstairs to Alex's room and just sat down anywhere they could except the bed.

They stared around at the surprisingly clean room and saw all of Alex's little trinkets.

"She kept the bunny I gave her!" Juliet murmured as she fingered the ears of the big fluffy animal.

"She also kept all of those vampire fangs I gave her." Miranda noted sadly. "One for every year I saw her. And an extra on Halloween."

Harper looked around and spied multiple things she'd given Alex, the outfits she made, the hats they both wore, even the bracelets were put on her desk with labels. There was a label on the desk with no bracelet. Harper looked at it and read: The Very First from Kindergarten.

Harper began crying silently. "She kept the friendship bracelet I made her in Kindergarten," she sniffed. "But where is it?"

"On her wrist," Tina replied softly. "I saw it when we were getting her dressed. She's very fond of it."

Harper began crying harder at this. All of the girls huddled together and cried softly.

Finally, Rosie stood and sniffed. "Come on, Tina," she commanded gently. "It's time for your wing ceremony." Tina slowly nodded and waved good bye to the others as the two Angels went up in a white light.

Next was Harper, saying that she needed to try and sleep since she didn't last night. Miranda and Juliet stayed behind on opposite sides of the room. Miranda fingering the vampire fangs fondly, remembering each one distinctly, Juliet hugging the bunny to her chest. Juliet looked over at the Goth witch with the same look Tina had given her and Miranda also nodded. Juliet snuggled into her embrace and sobbed some more.

"I still love her," the vampire wept.

Miranda shushed her softly. "I know Fangs, I do too," cooed the Goth. "I think we all love her, just in different variations. We'll all miss her, Fangs. But we'll get through this one together, ok?" Juliet sniffled softly and nodded.

"Come on, there's a really cute redhead I wanna take on a date and you have a dork to ask out."

Juliet slowly stood and Miranda asked, "Ready?" Juliet wiped her face and nodded. The two headed out of the room and shut Alex's door quietly. Down in the underworld, Alex smiled up at Hades.

"They do care, Alexandra," Hades told her. "And you weren't supposed to get down here yet anyway."

Alex sighed and said, "Can you give me a month to make up my mind?"

Hades raised an eyebrow but nodded. Alex was escorted back to the Elysian Fields and given time to decide whether she wanted to return to the surface.

* * *

**_Translations_**: they may not be all that accurate because I don't speak most of the languages, but still.

**_Alex's inscription:_**** Descansa en la paz, Alex Russo. Nosotros todos el amor usted** = Rest in peace Alex Russo. We all love you.

**_Riley: _**_Spanish_; **descansa en la paz** = rest in peace

**_Dean: _**_English_; **rest in peace, rocker chick**

**_Mason:_**_ Catalan_; **Descansi en pau, la meva mandonguilla poc** = rest in peace, my little meatball

**_Max: _**_English_; **Rock on, sis**

**_Harper: _**_French_; **Repose en paix, le meilleur ami pour toujours** = rest in peace, best friend forever

**_Jerry: _**_Italian_; **Riposa in pace, mia figlia** = Rest in peace, my daughter

**_Theresa: _**_Spanish_; **Fuiste una hija increíble. Eres hermosa, inteligente y aunque nadie lo vio. Usted fue un mago maravilloso y no podía esperar a ver que compiten por la prueba de asistente de la familia. Voy a echar de menos y lo siento por herir a usted tantas veces. Por favor, perdóname. Te quiero. Descansa en la paz, mi hija **=== You were an amazing daughter. You were beautiful, and smart even though no one saw it. You were a wonderful wizard and I couldn't wait to see you compete for the family wizard test. I'm going to miss you and I'm sorry for hurting you so many times. Please forgive me. I love you. Rest in peace, my daughter 

**_Rosie: _**_Latin_; **Requiescant in pace salvatoris** = rest in peace, my savior

**_Tina: _**_Swahili_; **kuona wewe kote, Alex** = see you around, Alex

**_Miranda: _**_Slovak_; **dobrú noc, trochu upír** = good night little vampire

**_Juliet: _**_Romanian_; **Exprtul meu** = my wizard. **Vă rog să mă ierţi şi dormi bine, dragostea mea** = please forgive me and sleep well, my love

**_Justin: _**_Filipino_; **makita mo sa paligid, kapatid na babae** = see you around, sister

Hope you guys liked it. Then next chapter will be up soon. I'm working on it now. Wish me lick and please review!


	3. Come and Go

I've decided that I did want to continue it. Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you like it. :) :) :)

* * *

A month had passed and Justin was happily dating Juliet. Juliet wasn't quite as happy, but she was glad she could stay with the Russos. Miranda had moved in with the Russos because she was now dating Harper and Riley was living close-by after telling the Russos that he was an elf anyway. Dean had Justin flash him back to the place he'd moved to. Things were settling down slowly as the family adjusted to not having Alex anymore. Juliet spent most of her time at Alex's grave and at night, she would cry when Justin fell asleep. Mason had found another werewolf to hang out with, though he still lived with the Russos.

The Substation had been reopened so that Theresa and Jerry could support all of the children around them and Juliet and Miranda went to work for Juliet's parents at the Late Nite Bite. Justin worked in the Substation as normal, while Harper earned money from school dealings, like selling different types of cool clothing she makes. They seemed to be getting along a little better than in the beginning when Alex died, but they kept expecting little things from her.

Jerry would expect to see her sitting in her seat between her brothers during Wizard lessons, Justin would be expecting to bail her out of trouble whenever he heard his mother burst out in Spanish. Theresa always expected to see Alex sitting on the couch when she walked in. Max always thought Alex would be there with an answer when he needed to know something and Justin wasn't around. Harper kept expecting to see her at school, as did Miranda. Juliet was always looking forward to seeing Alex on shift in the Substation and was always crushed when she never saw her. Mason always thought Alex would be there to scratch him behind the ears.

It was a normal day a month after Alex's death, so Miranda and Harper went to the park. As they sat under a tree, Harper cuddled into Miranda and Miranda wrapped her arms around the redhead. They sighed and stared up at the clouds together. At that moment, Alex was racing along the corridors of the palace to Hades' throne.

She stopped in front of him and said, "Hades, I've changed my mind. I want to go up and see my family again."

Hades nodded with a smile and waved his hand toward her. As smoke began circling Alex he said, "Remember, if I see you down here again, you have no choice but to stay."

Alex nodded and let the smoke engulf her. The next thing Alex knew, she'd awoken in a closed space. Feeling around, she found that she was in some sort of heart-shaped box. She felt around and found that her favorite pillow, favorite blanket and favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Stripes, were all in the box with her. Alex sighed and began kicking at the box. She raised her hands and shoved against the box. Not getting a reaction, the young wizard started clawing at it. By the time she felt the earth above it give out, her hands were bruised and badly cut. But Alex didn't let this stop her and she began clawing her way up through the dirt. As she dug, Alex kept thinking of her family as motivation.

Miranda pulled away from Harper with a shocked cry. Harper looked at her in worry, wondering if she'd done something wrong during their make-out session. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Alex," Miranda said. "Her essence is back in the world. It's saying that she's alive. She must have gotten out of the Elysian Fields and come back to earth as a ghost. She'll be here in a matter of minutes, I think."

Harper's expression lightened and she pulled Miranda into another kiss, this one even more passionate than the ones before. Harper was extremely happy that she might be able to see her best friend again.

Alex managed to get her hand through the dirt and soon she was inhaling fresh air. She stood and looked around. She saw the inscription on her tombstone and the statue above it and smiled. She began walking home as quickly as possible.

When she made it to the Substation, she opened the door and called out, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Theresa and Jerry ran into the main part of the station and cried out in surprise.

Theresa recovered first and said angrily, "You have no right, whoever you are, to come in here and act like our daughter. Alex died a month ago! If you're going to insult us like this then you are no longer welcome at this restaurant."

Alex looked at her in surprise. "No, Mom, it's really me. I was knocked out remember? I was pushed off a building and knocked out when I hit the ground. I think I went into a coma and I'm just now waking up."

Theresa opened her mouth to say something, but saw the girl's eyes flicking down to her boot and Theresa glanced down, seeing the wand. She glared at the girl and pulled both her and Jerry Behind the counter, shutting the hatch to the customers for a moment.

"Alex?" she asked incredulously.

"Hey Mom. Hades told me that I wasn't supposed to be there so I decided to come back."

Theresa embraced her and began speaking rapid fire Spanish as tears slid down her cheeks.

Jerry patted his wife's shoulder and said, "I'll take care of the restaurant. Go tell the rest of the family that our girl is home."

Theresa nodded and led Alex upstairs to the loft. "Everyone!" she called loudly. "Alex is home!"

Harper and Miranda stopped their make-out session and Miranda stood. "So, the ghost has arrived."

Alex's eyebrows furrowed. "Ghost? I'm not a ghost."

"Oh yeah?" Harper said. "Then tell me if this hurts." She punched Alex in the jaw, making the wizard stumble backwards.

"Ow!" Alex squeaked, clutching her cheek and letting a few tears fall from pain. "Harper!" Alex spat out some blood as she slowly stood straight, glaring at her best friend.

Harper turned to Miranda. "Do ghosts have blood?" she inquired softly.

Miranda shook her head and Harper looked at Alex guiltily.

"Damn," Alex mumbled sourly. "I've been alive for ten minutes, and already you guys don't want me here. Shit, I'll go back to dead."

"NO!" Harper lunged forward and engulfed her in a hug.

"You'd better not, little vampire." Miranda added, hugging her as well.

Alex squirmed until they let her go and smiled at them. "So, you two got together? When were you going to tell my corpse?" The two blushed and looked at the floor. Alex hugged them both with a chuckle and said, "Congratulations."

Just then, Justin and Juliet walked through the door, kissing each other steadily. They stopped when they realized who all was in the room and Justin blushed as Juliet ducked her head in embarrassment. Harper and Miranda both felt Alex tense up and looked up in time to see the pain that flashed across her expression before she made it carefully nonchalant. She stepped forward slightly and Juliet caught the movement. Juliet's eyes bugged out and she fainted. Alex ran to her and shook her gently.

Juliet awoke with a groan. "I just had the worst dream ever." She said with her eyes closed. "Alex was standing in the living room as though she hadn't died."

"Open your eyes baby," Juliet's eyes popped open and she stared at the smiling brunette above her.

"A-A-A-A-A-." she stuttered. Alex smirked down at her and waited until Juliet took a deep breath, swallowed and tried again. "A-A-A-Alex?" the vampire finally squeaked.

"That's right, Fangs," Miranda called. "Your girl's back. And Harp here has demonstrated that she is not a ghost."

Alex unconsciously touched her cheek while looking at the blushing Harper. Juliet's eyes widened and she growled at Harper. "You punched her in the jaw?" she snarled.

"It was an accident," Miranda intoned quickly, stepping in front of her girlfriend protectively.

Juliet glared at her for a moment before nodding. She turned back to Alex and grinned with complete joy in her eyes. "Alex, I can't believe your back. Are you ok? How did you get out of the coffin? How did you come back to life?"

Alex looked down at her hands and everyone saw that they were still bleeding from her efforts to get out of the coffin. Juliet's face dropped when she saw the blood and she quickly stepped away. Alex looked up at her and she said, "I forgot to feed yesterday and I have yet to feed today."

Alex nodded and said, "Hades told me that I wasn't supposed to be down in the underworld just yet, and so he gave me a choice between staying in the Fields and coming back up here. I told him I wanted to be with you guys and he put me back into my body. But if I die again, I'm down there for good."

Juliet embraced her, blood or not, and cried into her shirt for a moment. "We missed you, Lexy," she said softly, using the pet name she had for Alex during their relationship.

Alex smiled and hugged her back tightly, only letting go when Justin cleared his throat. He was giving off bad vibes, Alex could feel them soaking through her skin. He obviously wasn't happy that she came back, but he smiled anyway.

"Hey sis," he said, stepping forward.

Alex hissed as he got closer and Justin froze. "Don't come near me." She snarled. "I forgave you but I still hate you for what you did to me."

Justin nodded and backed away from her. "Well, Juliet and I are going-."

"Actually, I'm going to help Alex get her sleeping things from her coffin and get Mason to put the coffin and tombstone in the basement. Come on Alex." Juliet pulled Alex out the door as she called for Mason.

Justin watched them go and shrugged as the rest of his family stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"No offense, J, but you didn't look all that happy when your girlfriend hugged your sister." Miranda said. "You think Alex is going to take her, don't you?"

Justin shrugged and asked, "Can't you see the future? Tell me if she is."

Miranda shook her head and replied, "I can't do that, J. You know I'll mess up the fates if I do."

Justin shrugged again and headed upstairs. The family went about their business. That night, everyone finally got a decent sleep. They hadn't slept right in a month and for the first time in a month no one had nightmares.

Alex sat up in bed, leaning out the window and felt the warm breeze on her skin. She slowly began singing softly under her breath.

"My friends say I'm a fool  
to think that you're the one for me.  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love.  
Cause honestly the truth is  
that you know I'm never leavin'  
cause you're my Angel sent from above.  
Baby you can do no wrong.  
My money is yours;  
give you a little more because I love you.  
With me girl is where you belong.  
Just stay right here, I promise my dear,  
put nothing above ya.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
Love me, love me,  
say that you love me.  
Fool me, fool me,  
oh how you do me.  
Kiss me, kiss me,  
say that you missed me.  
Tell me what I wanna hear.  
Tell me that you…  
Love me, love me,  
say that you love me.  
Fool me, fool me,  
oh how you do me.  
Kiss me, kiss me,  
say that you missed me  
Tell me what I wanna hear.  
Tell me that you love me…"

"You have a beautiful voice." Alex looked up startled to see Tina watching her from not too far away.

"Thank you," Alex replied with a smile. "Considering it's sung by a guy with a deeper voice than me, I think I did good. How did you know I was here?"

Tina shrugged. "You're my Guarded, I know everything you do. Even while you were dead I kept tabs on you."

Alex nodded and opened her arms for the smaller girl. Tina ran into them eagerly and hugged her tight; letting a few tears escape onto the t-shirt Alex was wearing to bed.

"I missed you, Lex." Tina murmured softly.

Alex shushed her softly and replied, "I know Tina. I know."

The two sat down on the bed and Tina asked Alex to sing for her again. Alex thought a moment before shrugging. Opening her mouth, she began singing.

"¿Di que sientes  
cuándo pienso en ti?  
Una y otra vez  
cada instante,  
Que no estas junto a mi.  
Me mundo esta al revez  
Camino en un desierto  
Cuando tu te vaz.  
No se si es un espejismo,  
te siento tan real. Bébé.  
Quiero volverte a ver.  
Para calmar mi sed.  
Un dia sin ti es como un año sin ver llover.  
Si escapas otra vez  
no sobreviviré.  
Un dia sin ti es como un año sin ver llover."

Alex smiled at Tina and the two turned when they heard clapping.

"Alex, I didn't know you could sing like that." Harper said happily.

"Yeah, little vampire, you have quite a voice." Miranda added beside her.

Alex grinned. "What are you guys doing up?" she asked curiously.

"We heard you singing through our sleep and woke up to find you." Harper replied in one breath.

Alex nodded and turned to Tina. The Guardian Angel was yawning softly and laying her head on Alex's chest. Alex smiled down at her, picking her up easily.

"Come on," Alex said softly. "Let's get back to bed."

Alex laid Tina on one side of the bed before climbing in beside her. Harper and Miranda went to sleep on Alex's half bed half couch and soon the room was filled with soft snoring. In the morning, Justin summoned the whole family before Alex woke up.

"I know Alex, ok?" he started. "We have to act like we weren't too depressed over her dying or she's going to think we're all weak. Let's just act nonchalant about her death and she'll be happier to know we were doing pretty good."

Everyone eyed him skeptically and suspiciously but went along with the plan. Everyone dispersed and Harper went upstairs to wake up Alex. Alex smiled up at her through bleary eyes and stretched.

"Ok, so, I'm gonna go downstairs and work in the Substation while you do whatever you do."

Harper nodded and left. Alex got dressed and grabbed an apple for breakfast before going down to the Substation and began going to take orders.

Theresa came out as she was getting to the last man and asked, "Alex, Honey what are you doing?"

Alex turned to her after taking the man's order. "I'm getting customer orders so I can make sandwiches." She replied slowly.

"I know, but why?" Theresa continued. "You don't have to work in the Substation anymore. We have a nice system all worked up so that you don't have to do a thing."

Alex looked at her in surprise and murmured, "Oh. Ok then, I'll go see about working with Juliet." Theresa nodded and took over the orders. Alex hung her apron and headed down to the Late Nite Bite where Miranda and Juliet were busy making and taking orders.

"Hey Alex," Juliet called.

"What do you need, little vampire?" Miranda asked as she put ham onto a sandwich."

Alex shrugged. "I was wondering if you guys needed any help with taking orders or making sandwiches."

Miranda and Juliet glanced at each other and shook their heads quickly. "That's alright Lexy, we can handle it." Juliet told her.

Alex's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Ok." She went back to the Substation and waited for Harper to get home from school.

When the redhead walked through the door, Alex jumped up with a smile. "Hey Harp," she greeted her. "Need any help with homework or something?"

Harper looked at her strangely. "No Alex, I'm fine. I think I can do it on my own."

Harper went down to the basement and Alex looked downcast. She went up to the loft and sat down on the couch. She slowly laid out and sighed again. Justin came down the stairs but Alex didn't even bother paying him any mind because she knew he would be just like the others.

"Hey, Alex," he said with a huge grin.

"Hey," she replied dissatisfied.

He quirked an eyebrow at her but shrugged it off and went on down to the substation. When the family closed up the Substation, everyone came in and began talking excitedly about their day. Alex just stayed on the couch, reading a magazine while her family chattered around her. When Theresa began making dinner, Alex looked up and opened her mouth to ask if she could help, but Juliet and Harper were already at her mother's side. Alex sighed and headed upstairs, not coming down to eat when her mother called everyone for dinner.

That night, Juliet was sitting up in bed, looking out the window, when Justin came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began placing gentle kisses along her neck, nipping slightly before each one. Juliet moaned and put her head a bit further to the side to allow him more access. Justin slid his hands up her sides and laid her back in bed. As the two kissed passionately, Juliet thought briefly of Alex in the next room over and hoped that she was asleep.

In Alex's room, Miranda was asleep on the floor with Harper wrapped around her, but Alex was wide-awake staring out the window. She was just lying down for bed when she heard Juliet moan. Her senses had somehow been heightened once she died and undied. She heard the rustle of clothing and a soft thump. She slowly laid down and tried to ignore the sounds from her brother's room. The effort was futile, so the young wizardess slipped out of bed in her partially naked state and went down to the loft. She sat on the couch and curled up in a ball.

"I shouldn't have chosen to come back." She sniffed. "She's still hung up over him." Alex glanced around and sighed. "Plus they're all much better off without me. I don't want to die yet, so I'll just go off on my own for awhile."

Sighing again, Alex went upstairs to her room and began writing. She left the note tacked onto the refrigerator and slipped silently out of the house. An hour later, Miranda woke up with a scream. Everyone rushed inside and saw her looking around frantically.

"Where's Alex?" she asked almost hysterically. Everyone began searching the house and Theresa came across the note on the refrigerator. She called the rest of the family into the living room. Everyone sat down or leaned against something as she began reading.

"Dear everyone, I guess it was a bad idea for me to come back after all. You guys were getting along just fine without me. I don't want to mess up your pattern by coming back, so I left. I don't want to die again just yet, so I've decided to live out on the streets of New York. See you around. Alex."

Theresa looked up with tears in her eyes and saw everyone staring at her in shock. Juliet was the first one to recover and she slowly stood. "There's nothing else?" she asked in a monotone.

Theresa shook her head and Juliet nodded. She walked up the stairs and everyone heard a door shut. In the next second they heard screaming and objects shattering.

Harper sighed. "Well, she took that well."

Jerry and Theresa began crying as they became aware that they had, once again, lost their only daughter. Miranda, Harper, Mason and Max went outside for a bit before coming back inside, realizing it was still dark. Justin just sat on the couch trying to cover his smug grin. When Miranda saw it, she slapped him across the cheek.

"This is all your fault," she growled. "If you hadn't proposed we acted like we'd been happy before she came back, she would've stayed. Now she's gone again and we're all feeling just as horrible as when she died."

Justin glared up at her while rubbing his cheek. "This isn't my fault!" he snarled.

Miranda returned his glare ten-fold and spat, "Yes it is. I don't care what you say, I'm going after her." Miranda paused. "And I'm taking Fangs with me." She ran up the stairs and knocked on Juliet's door.

"Go away!" Juliet yelled between sobs.

Miranda stared at it for a moment before saying softly, "When you're ready to come find Alex, I'll be waiting. Alright Fangs?"

She heard sniffing through the door and took it as a confirmation, walking down to the basement room she shared with Harper. Lying on the bed, she began tracking Alex's essence and deduced that for now, the undead wizard was alright.

* * *

Darn, Alex left again. Don't worry, I'll give it some thought as to if they should find her or if she should come back.


	4. No You Don't

I've decided that I did want to continue it. Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you like it. :) :) :)

* * *

Over the next week, Miranda kept tabs on Alex's essence and told the Russo family whatever she found. Juliet never came out of her room, not even to feed. Justin tried reasoning with her but the only one she let into the room was either Miranda or Tina. Tina was crushed that Alex had left again and said she was going to try and convince her to come back. Having no luck, she merely cried with Juliet whenever the vampire let her in.

A month after Alex left, the witch was checking for the wizard's essence because she hadn't checked for about a week and was shocked to find that it was extremely weak.

"This can only mean one thing: that Alex is close to death again." She said stricken. She hurried to gather up Harper, Mason, and Juliet. "Harp, Hairy, Fangs! We have to go, now!" Harper and the others came out and asked what was wrong. "Alex's essence is fading. It's fading slowly, but she's dying. We have to find her and bring her back. Soon."

Juliet and Mason immediately began sniffing and Juliet caught a very faint hint of Alex. She and Mason both worked the trail and led a winding path through the streets of New York. They came across several gangs that had seen Alex and they pointed the search party in the right direction. Finally, Juliet ran into another vampire.

"Hey," she stopped him as he made to pass her. "Have you seen a brunette pass through here recently?"

The vampire quirked an eyebrow. "Describe her." He ordered.

Juliet described Alex in vivid detail and the vampire grinned. "Sorry, we didn't know she was your snack. My pals and I kind of had a bit of fun with her, but she's still alive if you still want her."

Juliet nodded eagerly and the vampire led her to a small hideout. It was only just a bunch of houses sharing a courtyard with two entrances. In the center of the courtyard was Alex. Caged, half-naked, and bleeding from a cut on her arm, the wizard looked pretty beaten. She had multiple bruises on her neck, suggesting that she'd been drank from constantly.

"Alex!" Juliet squeaked horrified.

As they watched, a vampire walked over to the cage and opened it. Alex shrank to the other side of the cage and looked up at him in fear.

"Come here girlie." He said soothingly. Alex whimpered and cringed as he stroked her cheek. Suddenly the vampire's eyes darkened and he said in a deeper voice, "Bare your neck for me."

Alex attempted to fight the hypnosis but succumbed. The vampire leaned in and bit deep into her throat, drinking steadily. When he was finished, he closed the cage and walked into one of the surrounding houses. Juliet and the others stared in alarm. They all ran to Alex and looked between the bars of the cage. Now that they were closer, the foursome could see that she had bruises everywhere. Alex had turned her back on the door of the cage and was now whispering a spell to herself. The cuts healed and the poor wizard passed out.

Juliet attempted to open the cage but another vampire stopped her. "She doesn't belong to you, keep your paws off."

Juliet quirked an eyebrow. "Technically, he has paws." She said, pointing to Mason. "I have hands. Plus they belong on her more than any other vampire here because she's mine."

The vampire snorted and asked, "How do we know she's yours?"

Juliet stumbled over some words for a second before saying, "B-because she's my, um, my-my, um, my mate! Yeah, she's my mate and I'm taking her back."

The vampire smirked at her. "How do I know she's your mate?" he asked.

"Be-because, um, because…" she turned to the others for help and Miranda said, "Alex is the only one Juliet can't hypnotize."

Juliet's eyes widened, but the vampire nodded. "Ok, I'll take that," the friends sighed in relief. "If you can prove it." Juliet snarled at him angrily but shook her head slowly, lips back curled over her teeth.

He opened the cage and Alex immediately woke up, looking around with wide eyes. She caught sight of Juliet and smiled. "Hey Juliet," she called. Her eyes widened once more when she realized that Juliet's fangs were bared. Whimpering Alex moved away, the threat of tears in her eyes. "J-Juliet?" she asked worriedly.

Juliet's eyes darkened just like the other vampire and her pupil dilated. She stared into Alex's eyes and said, "Come here."

Alex shook her head and scooted even further away. Juliet looked at Miranda and Harper in surprise and tried again, increasing her magnitude. "Come here,"

Alex still shrank further away. Juliet scratched her head and an idea popped into her head. Turning to the other vampire she asked, "Do you have any other humans here? I haven't fed in a month and I'm really weak."

The vampire nodded and another human was brought out. Juliet drank from him deeply before wiping her mouth. Turning back to Alex, this time she radiated power. Alex had watched curiously, but now her eyes shown with an even deeper fear. Juliet looked at the vampire and saw that he was smirking at Alex. Juliet didn't understand the fear and so she turned back to the young wizard.

Using her power to its fullest, Juliet stared deep into Alex's eyes and commanded, "Come here, now!"

Alex shrank away even further, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Please don't hurt me." The wizard whimpered.

Juliet sighed and turned to the other vampire. "Can't do it." She told him.

He bared his teeth at her but nodded in defeat. Mason quickly went over and picked Alex up, cradling her to his chest as they all hurriedly left. They went around the back entrance to the substation so that no one would see them bringing in Alex and they hurried to get her up to the loft. Laying her out on the couch, Harper watching over her, Miranda, Mason and Juliet walked a little ways away to talk.

"Why didn't you tell us she was your mate?" Miranda demanded.

"Because I didn't know!" Juliet hissed softly.

"How did you not know?" Mason asked.

"Because, I was really hung up on Justin, I didn't pay much attention to anything else."

Miranda and Mason glared at her. Miranda opened her mouth to say something else, but everyone turned at the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. They turned and saw Justin walking slowly down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Alex and he looked between her and Harper.

"Harper, you went out and found Alex?" he asked happily. Harper looked up and nodded. Justin patted her on the back and said, "good job in finding her. She deserved to be back here."

He turned around and frowned with a downcast expression, but stopped when he saw the three monsters looking at him heatedly. He gave a fake smile and hurried out of the room. Juliet turned to the others.

"I don't think it's safe to leave Alex alone with him."

The others nodded and Miranda went over to sit next to Alex. The brunette was sleeping silently and her chest was barely rising. Putting her hand on Alex's chest, Miranda chanted something under her breath and the wizard began breathing more evenly. Juliet came over and went to pat Alex's head. As soon as her skin made contact a spark shocked the both of them. Alex awoke immediately and looked around, startled.

"Where am I?" she coughed.

Juliet looked at Miranda, seeing the Goth give a subtle shake of the head. "You rolled over in your sleep and fell off the couch," she lied. "Are you alright?"

Alex looked around. "How did I get back home?" she asked. "Last I remember, you were about to rape me like the rest of them did."

Juliet felt a burning in her throat and she growled softly. "They raped you?" she snarled.

Alex shrank away from her in fear and nodded. Juliet realized that the girl was extremely frightened and attempted to calm down. "I-I-I wasn't t-trying to l-let them." Alex whimpered. "Th-they hypnotized me and I-."

Juliet shushed her softly and pulled her close. The spark came but softer this time. Alex looked up worriedly and Juliet smiled down at her. "They won't hurt you anymore, Lexy," she said sweetly.

Alex immediately relaxed and snuggled into Juliet's embrace. Miranda and Harper came closer as Mason went upstairs to get some sleep. Alex tensed when she saw the other two girls, but quickly relaxed again when she found that it was her two besties. The young wizard slowly fell back to sleep and Juliet carried her upstairs. Juliet thought about putting Alex in her own bedroom, but thought against it and took her into her room. She laid the wizard on the bed and covered her. Alex squirmed in the unfamiliar blanket.

"Where am I?" she asked the vampire.

"You're in my room," Juliet replied. "I don't think you should stay in your room for awhile because it doesn't have a lock. How do you feel since you slept for only a minute?"

Alex looked blearily up at her and sighed. "I'm fine. I'll sleep for awhile."

Juliet nodded and slowly locked the door before going down to the Substation. "We found Alex," she told Mr. and Mrs. Russo. They looked at her in surprise before smiling fondly at her.

"Good job, Juliet," they told her.

"And tell the others thank you for us," Jerry added.

Juliet nodded and took the big umbrella so that she could get to her parents' restaurant. She worked for the day and hoped that Alex would be alright on her own. Miranda took the day off so that she could meditate for a bit, so Juliet was alone with her parents during break. As soon as the customers left, Cindy and Alucard sat Juliet down and began talking.

"Now honey," Cindy said gently. "We know that you want a bit more freedom in your life and we respect that. Your father and I have been talking and we've decided that it's about time you found a mate."

Juliet's heart jumped into her throat and she swore she felt it squeeze, even though it didn't beat. "W-what makes you th-think I need a m-mate?" she asked nervously.

"Because, your two thousand years old. We thought maybe you might want a boyfriend or _girlfriend_ to spend the rest of eternity with."

Alucard cleared his throat and added, "And if it's that Justin boy, let me know now."

Juliet thought about it for a moment and her thoughts raced. _Did she really want to spend the rest of eternity with Justin Russo? Or did she want to spend it with his sister? Could she really break Justin's heart? And if she chose him, how would she cope with seeing Alex every day knowing that was her true mate?_

Juliet sighed and realized exactly what decision she would've made even if she hadn't known Alex was her true mate. "No daddy, I don't want to spend it with Justin."

Alucard's expression lightened and he smiled. "Well, just know, your mate could be right down the street."

Juliet sighed again, knowing she would have to tell her parents sooner than later. "Mom, Dad. My mate **is** right down the street. My mate… is Alex Russo."

Cindy stared at her for a moment before her face broke into a huge smile. "That's wonderful dear, I mean she's perfect for you in every way. Good luck getting her to turn, I'm sure she'll agree."

Juliet smiled up at her parents and stood to go back to the Waverly Substation. She went straight to her room and jumped through the window. A figure stumbled away from the bed and tripped over her carpet. Using her night vision, Juliet realized it was Justin.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded.

"The door was unlocked." Justin replied immediately.

"Liar, I locked the door before I left and I know Alex hasn't awoken all day. Why are you in here?"

Justin glared at her and replied again, "I wanted to check on my sister because I was worried since I hadn't seen her at all."

Juliet's eyes narrowed suspiciously but she decided to take it. Then she thought of the matter at hand and sighed. "Justin," she said softly. "We need to talk."

Justin nodded and the duo left the room, Juliet making sure to lock the door once more.

"Look Justin," Juliet began once they were in his room. "I've been really happy with you and all, but…"

Justin's face fell. "You've found someone else?" he asked sadly.

"It's not that, it's just… I've found my mate."

Justin nodded and groaned. "Is it someone I know?"

Juliet nodded slowly and Justin exhaled swiftly. "It's Miranda isn't it?" he asked.

Juliet shook her head.

"Harper?"

Another shake.

"Max?"

A third shake.

Justin looked close to tears as he realized there was no one else but the one person he had wished it wasn't. "It's Alex." It wasn't a question, but Juliet nodded anyway.

"I'm sorry Justin," she said quietly. "It's not my fault, the Fates did it. Thanks for understanding."

She slipped out of the room and left him to his thoughts. The vampire began heading downstairs but a bad feeling sailed down her spine and so she went back up to check on Alex. She saw Justin flash out of the hallway and saw the light behind her door. She quickly went to it and unlocked it, seeing Justin holding a knife above his sister. As the knife moved downward, Juliet ran forward. She was unable to completely deflect the knife, but it merely grazed Alex's arm.

Juliet hissed at Justin and the male wizard backed away a bit. Just as Juliet was about to pounce on him, Alex awoke with a small cry and clutched her arm. The cut bled through her fingers and she looked up in horror. Juliet could tell that the brunette's senses were slowed so she slowly approached the young wizard. Alex looked up at her in fear and shrank away until her back hit the headboard.

"Alex, please, I'm trying to help." Juliet said, trying to reason with her mate.

Alex chuckled humorlessly. "How?" she asked scornfully. "By sucking me dry this time? I don't think so; stay back."

Juliet nodded and backed away, watching Alex chant a spell under her breath and heal the cut. "Now why the hell was I bleeding?" she asked angrily.

Juliet looked over at Justin and Alex followed her gaze. "You?" she asked incredulously. "You said you wanted to keep me so that I could always be used for a meal until I was too old and you just drank me dry. How could you? You promised!"

Alex looked wildly around and Juliet felt the fear radiating off her as she reached for her boots. Juliet smiled when she heard Alex curse at not having her wand or her boots. Raising her hands, Alex flashed from the room and onto the other side of the door. Juliet ran for the door as she heard Alex sprint down the hall. Juliet caught up to her in mere seconds and pulled her close. Alex froze up and sucked in a gush of air. Juliet thought she would relax before the blood-curdling scream escaped Alex's mouth.

"Let me go!" Alex yelled as loud as she could. The entire family rushed into the hallway and stared at the struggling couple.

"'Randa, help me!" Juliet called. "She's delusional!"

Miranda strode over and put her hand to Alex's forehead. When her efforts proved to be of no effect, she sighed in exasperation and punched Alex, knocking her out almost immediately. Juliet glared at her for a second before sighing. They slowly carried Alex to her own bedroom and sat with her until she woke up two hours later.

Alex looked up at them groggily and asked, "What happened?"

"We had to knock you out because you were having hallucinations. I tried reasoning with you but you thrashed and screamed so we knocked you out."

Alex nodded in understanding. "I don't know. That vampire thing just has me so scared. I barely want to be around anyone because of it. Everything scares me now, but I'll make it back to old me within a few days." Alex looked at the duo curiously and asked, "How DID you get me away form those vamps anyway?"

Miranda looked at Juliet with a smirk and said, "I'm not telling her."

Juliet looked alarmed and replied, "Why do I have to tell her?"

"Because, it only involves you two. You can tell her whenever you want, but I'm not telling it." Miranda stood and left the room.

Alex glanced at Juliet in confusion. "What are you not telling me?" she asked slowly.

Juliet shook her head and replied, "I'll explain later."

She too left the room and Alex laid down, ready to sleep once more. Juliet went through the house and found Justin sitting on the couch with Harper, Miranda and his parents glaring at him.

"You… tried… to **kill** her?" his father growled through gritted teeth.

"It was an accident!" Justin replied. "I was angry and I couldn't control it. I wasn't actually going to kill her."

"Yes you were," Miranda interjected. "Because, just before you swung that knife, I saw Alex's bleeding mangled body and I was already heading upstairs to check on her. When I saw you coming out of Juliet's room behind her and Alex, I knew it must have been you that did it."

Everyone glared at Justin and the oldest Russo child sighed. "It would've been a mistake. I was just angry that Alex was Juliet's mate." The heads of the family gasped and turned to the vampire. "She's your mate?" Theresa asked excitedly.

"We totally knew it!" Jerry exclaimed. "We knew she was perfect for you the moment you two looked at each other when her parents came into the restaurant. Great job Juliet." Then his expression darkened. "But mark my words, if you hurt my little girl…"

Juliet chuckled. "Mr. Russo, I can't hurt Alex without hurting myself and I love her too much to hurt her."

Jerry nodded and everyone shot one last glare at Justin before going about his or her business. Juliet, Harper, Miranda and Mason all arranged a kind of schedule where one of them would be at Alex's side at all times. First was Miranda.

When Alex awoke, she found the witch grinning at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the wizard asked skeptically.

"Because you and I are going out to the club tonight." Miranda said happily taking Alex's arm and helping her pick something out. Alex went along with the plan and Miranda led her to an underground Goth club. Alex looked apprehensive of all the dancing, grinding, twirling bodies, but Miranda wasn't letting her miss out on the fun. Leading the wizard onto the dance floor, Miranda began dancing with her steadily until Alex relaxed into the beat of the music and could dance with everyone else. Miranda lost track of Alex in the crowd and sighed, but thought Alex would be ok on her own. Alex danced around the floor for a while until someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Alex was taken by surprise at first but then she began to panic, thinking it was another vampire. All of a sudden, the boy was pulled away from her and Alex saw Juliet snarling in his face. Alex felt a rush of warmth at seeing the vampire and sighed in relief when the boy turned and ran.

"Juliet!" Alex said happily when the vampire hugged her close. "Thank you."

Juliet smiled down at her and shrugged. "Where's Miranda?" she asked.

Just then, as if called by her name, Miranda appeared by their side. "I've been looking for you for an hour!" she said breathlessly. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Alex smiled up at Juliet and nodded. "I'm just fine."

Juliet grinned at her before looking up at Miranda. "I'll take over from here, Randa. You go ahead and party."

Miranda nodded with a knowing smile and went back onto the dance floor. Juliet picked Alex up and ran to the Waverly substation. The two girls entered the restaurant and saw all eyes turn to them. Juliet wondered what they were staring at and realized that Alex was wearing a very skimpy outfit.

"Come on, Lexy," she said gently. "Let's get you into something less revealing."

Alex nodded and followed her up to her room. As soon as the door closed, Alex felt a pair of soft lips on hers. Unlike in the club, she responded in kind, knowing this pair of lips wouldn't hurt her. As the two laid back on the bed, Juliet's hand landed on Alex's exposed stomach and both girls moaned at the literal sparks. Juliet made feather-light kisses along Alex's jaw line before going to suck on her pulse-point (without her teeth). Alex squirmed underneath her and moaned when Juliet nipped her lightly. Suddenly, reality caught up to Alex and she shoved Juliet away from her.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked in confusion.

"I should ask you the same thing." Alex said heatedly. "You love my brother, remember? I don't want to be with you if you're going to be in love with someone else."

Juliet stared at her for a moment before saying, "But I do love you. I love you, Alex, and I want to spend eternity with you."

Alex snorted and hissed, "Yeah, that's probably what you told my brother. Just leave me alone Juliet. My heart's been broken enough."

Alex raised her hands and flashed away. Juliet looked at the place where she had been a moment before and a tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

Sigh. Ok, so Alex is back and Juliet is her mate and Alex doesn't want to believe that Juliet loves her. I'm working on the next chapter now so Give it a bit.


	5. I'm Telling the Truth!

I've decided that I did want to continue it. Just because I think I might've forgotten, Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Wizards of Waverly Place franchise, though if I owned Selena Gomez... well nevermind. Anyway, here's the next chapter guys. Hope you like it. :) :) :)

* * *

Juliet trudged out of her room and sat down on the couch. A moment later, Miranda walked in the door, smiling.

"So, how'd it go with Alex?" she asked brightly.

"Horrible," Juliet replied dejectedly. "She doesn't believe I'm in love with her and she left before I could tell her that she was my mate."

Miranda's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, Fangs," she murmured. "We'll try again when she gets back, ok?"

Juliet shook her head and stood. "I'm going to go find her. I already know she's not in the house so I'll follow her blood scent."

Juliet strode out the door and down into the substation. She took a subtle sniff of the air and found Alex's small trail. Walking out the door, she began making her way to the park, which was the direction in which Alex's blood-scent was the strongest. When she made it to the park, the vampire began walking around to get a good trail. Twice she lost it and had to backtrack. Finally she came to a small hill and began climbing it. Near the top was Alex, sitting with her back to Juliet.

When Juliet got near to her, Alex mumbled, "Don't come near me. I don't want to talk to you."

Juliet whimpered and sat next to her anyway. "But Alex," she whispered. "I have to convince you that I'm not lying."

Alex let out a half-laugh half-sob and she glared at Juliet. "You want to convince me that you love me?" Juliet nodded. "It's not going to happen. Mainly because I don't trust you. I regret falling in love with you because you broke my heart the hardest. I put all my faith into you and all you did was betray me. Don't speak to me."

Alex flashed away once more. Juliet sighed. _This was going to be harder than I thought._ She followed Alex once more. Finding her near the Empire State building, she approached more cautiously. Alex was sitting on a bench at the base of the building. She looked up when Juliet was merely five feet away and glared at the vampire.

_She can sense me coming?_ Juliet wondered. _But she doesn't realize that it's our souls calling each other. With normal vampires it would be their bloodlusts were the same, but since I have a soul… she's my soulmate!_

Juliet stood two feet away from Alex and returned the brunette's glare with a pleading look. "Please, Alex." She said imploringly. "I really mean it this time, I love you more than anything."

Alex scoffed and flashed away again. By now Juliet knew that she would stay within the boundaries of New York. The vampire sighed and began the chase once more. Juliet followed Alex all over the state trying to reason with the young wizard, but Alex would have none of it; she was deadset on the fact that Juliet loved Justin more. Finally, Juliet decided to head back to the Russo home. Before she could, however, she felt a pang of fear race down her spine. Juliet's breath caught as she was suddenly standing in front of eight vampires in a completely different place.

_I'm looking through Alex's eyes!_ She thought alarmed. Juliet pulled back into her own head and began racing for that part of the city, which was the farthest from where she was. The vampire was halfway there when she felt a pain in her throat and Juliet knew that they were drinking her mate. A sense of anger and sped up, reaching the other side of the city even faster. She quickly looked around and found the vampires and Alex. Her mate was on the ground being drank from by a big burly vampire. Juliet snarled and all heads turned her way.

"Get away from my mate," she growled lowly.

They all looked from her to Alex and back. The burly vampire continued drinking, while the other vampires began moving in on Juliet. She took the first three down easily with a jab to their jugulars, rendering them unable to breathe. Running at the next one, she engaged him into a headlock as she kneed him in the stomach. He stooped down and this gave Juliet enough time to knee him in the face as well, efficaciously breaking his nose. The fifth one was a bit harder because he was several sizes bigger than she was. He slammed his fist into her chest and Juliet slid several feet.

"Damn!" she cursed as she realized that he had broken at least two of her ribs.

She snarled under her breath as he came charging at her. Closing her eyes and honing her senses, Juliet waited patiently before unexpectedly shoving her fist out in front of her and straight through the vamp's chest. He fell immediately, twitching slightly in pain. The last vampire was a scrawny thing that was probably very speedy. Juliet stared at him, before feeling a rush of pain. Glancing at Alex, she realized that her mate was very pale.

Juliet rushed the bigger vampire as the smaller one screamed and ran. Juliet slammed into the biggest vampire and made him loose his grip on Alex. Juliet straddled his stomach and began punching every part of him she could. She didn't stop until his head was nothing more than crushed skin and bone. Breathing heavily, she stared down at him for a moment before turning to her fallen mate.

"Alex?" Juliet asked quietly.

Alex didn't move and her chest just barely rose and fell. Juliet checked her neck wound and found that it was deeper than it would be for a normal feeding vampire. Juliet knelt down and began crying as she looked at her soulmate.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." She whimpered. As she watched the remaining color began draining from Alex's face. Just then, Juliet got an idea.

"I know it's against your will. But it's the only way to save you." Juliet sank her fangs deep into Alex's throat. The flavor burst in her mouth and Juliet moaned, instantly regretting all those times she wanted to bite Alex for a small taste and didn't do it. As Juliet continued drinking from Alex. She switched her mind to turning her. She let go of Alex's throat and sighed again. Gathering a gob of saliva into her mouth, Juliet let it slip slowly into the wound. Since she didn't have blood—one of the cons of having a soul—she used this to make more vampires.

Soon Alex's heart and breathing were racing and the young wizard was twitching uncontrollably. Juliet pulled her to her chest and began the three-day wait. Miranda sat up suddenly in bed and looked around for Harper.

The redhead awoke next to her and sighed, "Alex?" she asked softly. Miranda nodded and Harper sighed again, sitting up.

"You're more honed into her than to me aren't you?"

Miranda exhaled heavily. "I've been honed into her for more than a few years. It's just a feeling, I don't even have to try anymore; it's just natural."

Harper nodded and snuggled into her girlfriend, falling asleep immediately. Miranda smiled down at her and she too lay down to continue her slumber. Juliet watched Alex twitch and turn as the DNA pumped through her body.

Suddenly, she stilled and stopped breathing. Juliet glanced at her worriedly and wondered if this was supposed to happen. She couldn't remember the last time she turned someone. As the vampire watched, the transforming wizard began changing before her eyes. Alex's hair darkened a quarter of a shade, but her strange light brown highlights glowed. Her tanned skin paled a bit, but not enough for a mortal to notice the difference. Her pink lips reddened and her teeth whitened past their already gleaming white. Finally, the transformation was over and Alex lay still. Juliet stared at her and waited patiently. It had only taken one day for the change to happen, which was unnatural. Juliet saw Alex's eyes twitching and waited for the brunette to open her eyes.

"Hey Alex," she said softly. "How do you feel?"

Alex sat up with a small groan and looked around. Juliet saw that her eyes had lightened to a complete milk chocolate shade that, if looked at from different angles, varied immensely in color.

"Where am I?" she asked hoarsely. "And why is my voice a pitch higher than it used to be?" Glancing at Juliet, Alex's breath caught; she had never seen Juliet so clearly.

"Juliet…" Alex couldn't take her eyes off of the other girl. Then something clicked in her brain and her expression became guarded. "What did you do?" she asked warily. Juliet looked at her consolingly.

"Now Alex, don't be angry…" she began slowly. "But you were getting attacked and you almost died. I had no choice, you were too young to die."

Alex glared at her and growled, "What… did you DO?"

Juliet stared at the ground and mumbled, "I kind turned you into a vampire so you could live."

Alex stared at her for a second before standing up. She walked a few meters away before screaming into the air. Juliet flinched and waited with bated breath. When the scream was over, Alex turned back to Juliet with a growl.

"How could you, Juliet?" she shrieked. "How could you turn me into a bloodsucking monster? I don't want to be a vampire. You should have just let them kill me." Juliet stood and stared her levelly in the eyes.

"But I couldn't let them kill you…" she said.

Alex didn't give her the time to finish her trailed off sentence. "I never want to see you again." Alex ran off and Juliet watched her go with tear-filled eyes.

"…because you are my mate." She finished sadly.

_Don't start crying now!_ A voice in the back of her head said. _You have to tell her why you couldn't let them kill her._ Juliet set her jaw and nodded, running after Alex. The bond they both had was much stronger now that Alex was a vampire. Juliet found her mate sobbing in an abandoned building on the outskirts of New York.

"What do you want?" Alex sniffed harshly.

"To tell you what really happened." Juliet replied.

"I don't want to hear it." Alex told her bitterly. "My family's going to hate me."

Juliet growled. Listen to me Alex,"

What if I don't WANT to listen?" Alex asked.

"I wouldn't care because this is something you have to hear."

Alex snorted and said, "If you're going to tell me that you love me-."

"Will you be quiet?" Juliet shrieked. "Just be quiet and listen and then things MIGHT make sense to you!"

Alex quieted, but glared coldly at her. Juliet took a breath and began.

"It hurts, ok? It hurts knowing I caused you all that pain and over your brother, of all people. You hating him is mainly my fault and I get that. But I got a witch to turn me back into myself again because I needed to come back. It wasn't until I was completely alone that I realized that it wasn't Justin I needed to be with. I had to get back to you and apologize for what I did.

"When your evil self flashed me into that tower and showed everyone your feelings, I realized exactly how much I had made you hurt. My heart was still with Justin even though my mind told me to be with you. But it wasn't until you jumped off that building and killed yourself that I became conscious of the fact that something inside of me had snapped. I needed you beyond anything in the world.

"The month you were dead, all I could think was 'I killed her. It's my fault she's dead.' You have no idea how hard that is for me. To know that the entire reason you were gone was because of me. When you came back, I was so happy, but I was dating Justin again and I didn't want to break him as I had broken you. So I stayed with him.

"Then you left. You left right after we'd gotten you back. It tore me to pieces; I wouldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, all I could do was cry and wish you had come back. And then we went looking for you. To see all of those vampires using you as if you were nothing more than the dirt they walked on every day… it made me so angry, I just wanted to kill them all. But there were too many and you were weak. The only way I could get you out of there was if I told them a crucial piece of information about you and then proved it. I passed the task and we took you home.

"Then Justin tried to kill you because he found out about that piece of information and I nearly ripped his head off. When you wouldn't talk to me, it broke my heart because I understood why you felt that way. Alex, those vampires wanted to kill you. I saved you from being stuck down in the underworld for longer than you should have. Do you want to know why you can feel my presence? How I managed to track you all over New York when you didn't leave a blood trail? Why I saved you?"

Alex stared up at her and nodded slowly. "Because, Alex, you're…" Juliet paused and knelt down next to Alex, putting a hand on her shoulder. "…you're my soulmate."

Alex stared at her in wonder for a moment. Then from nowhere she shouted out. "WHAT?"

* * *

Ok, Alex has now had the big secret revealed. This is awesome. Let's see what happens next, shall we?


	6. Te Amo or I Love You

I've decided that I did want to continue it. Here's the last chapter guys. Hope you like it. :) :) :)

* * *

"That's impossible!" Alex exclaimed incredulously. "How am I your soulmate?"

Juliet shrugged and said, "Listen Alex. I saved you because if you die, I die too. I can't live without you and I really want to be with you. I really do love you more than anything in the world. Please forgive me for what I did to you?"

Alex stared at her for a second before giving her a hug and murmuring, "I forgive you Juliet. I love you too."

Juliet pulled back smiling. "So you'll come back to the substation with me?" she asked hopefully.

"But what will my family say when they find out that I'm-."

"They already know, Lexy. Don't worry, and I'm quite sure you still have your wizard powers, I turned a wizard a few hundred years back and he still had his powers. Of course I had to kill him because he attempted to take over the world, but I was an evil vampire back then. Now I'm sure you won't take over the world. Come on, they're probably waiting." The duo headed out of the building and a shadowy figure smiled in the darkness.

"Good job Fangs," Miranda said stepping out of the shadows with Harper. "Now let's go back in time and tell the Russos to get the party ready. Harper nodded and Miranda waved her hands. "McRearie, Timerearie." The two disappeared in a flash of purple light.

When Juliet and Alex entered, the Substation, everything was dark. They shrugged it off, figuring Mr. and Mrs. Russo had closed earlier than normal. The two girls headed upstairs and entered the living room.

"Why is the house so dark?" Alex asked. "It's only eight at night."

"How do you know?" Juliet asked.

"I died, undied, and then became a monster with super senses. I feel more than you do."

Juliet chuckled and reached for the light switch.

"I hear a whole bunch of heartbeats," Alex whispered just before the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Alex jumped slightly and grinned as her family crowded around her.

"Alex you look positively amazing!" Harper, Miranda, Rosie and Tina shouted.

"Thanks," Alex said before her mother pulled her into a hug. "Alex! Oh my baby girl is alright."

Jerry moved forward and embraced his daughter as well. "Hey Honey, good to see you."

"Wait, why are you guys throwing me a party?" Alex asked.

"Because, today's your birthday," Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"You forgot?" Rosie asked.

"No, it's just with al the stuff that's been going on, I didn't keep track of what month it is. I thought it was still June."

"Honey it is June."

"But I was born in July." Alex said in confusion.

Everyone looked at Justin, who in turn pulled a calendar out of his pocket and said, "But the calendar says your birthday was in June."

Everyone looked at Jerry who looked down in embarrassment. "Wrong J month." He muttered.

Alex giggled and hugged her dad. "No, it just means I get a party now and next month."

Everyone laughed and got into the party spirit. Miranda put on some rock music and everyone began to dance. Sometime during the party, Alex and Juliet ended up on the terrace.

"Hey there, vampire chick." Alex said heartily.

"Hey there wizard girl." Juliet replied in kind.

They hugged each other as they stared up at the stars silently. "So, like, if you're my mate, then how are you dating Justin?"

Juliet ducked her head slightly. "I broke up with your brother, which is why he tried to kill you."

Alex nodded in understanding and they continued staring up at the sky. Just then, Justin walked out onto the terrace behind them and chuckled.

"Hey guys," he said casually. Alex sniffed the air and hissed. She crept closer to Justin and sniffed again, pulling out her wand. "So that's how you've been doing it all this time," she muttered mostly to herself.

Before the other two could ask what she meant, Alex waved her wand and chanted, "Spell where spell who take that enchantment off of you."

A ball of white light came out of Justin's chest and floated in the air. Alex reached up and enclosed it in her hand.

"How about we give this to someone who could actually use it? Hick to me Hick the tax, send this enchantment into Max."

The enchanted ball flew through the door and the trio watched it collide with Max. He looked around before shrugging and continuing to pour punch into a small jug.

Then Alex raised her wand and pointed at Justin while chanting, "That enchantment you've used as a tool, you can't do it anymore you fool. Nick nock spell lock."

Justin stared at her in anger before his nostrils flared and he lunged forward. Alex moved to the side and Justin nearly fell over the terrace railing. Juliet and Alex caught him and sat him upright. He glared at them both disgruntled and stormed back inside and up to his room. Alex and Juliet giggled before continuing their previous activity. After awhile, Alex sighed.

"Since we've found that I have a soul, you're going to teach me what I need to learn?" Alex asked.

Juliet nodded. "Anything you want, mi amor." She said softly.

"Te amo, Juliet," Alex said quietly.

"Te amo tambien, Alexa." Juliet replied. The two shared a passionate kiss and smiled at each other in complete and total happiness, nothing could be more perfect.

* * *

There you go guys, the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'm having ideas for a sequel so let me know if you want one. Thanks for reading and please review asap. J J J J J J J J J


End file.
